SMG4: Meggy the Murderer
by Camperor
Summary: After winning the Splatfest Tournament, Meggy is suddenly intercepted the Killer Ink leader. Who plots her revenge on her. Can Meggy and Axol make it out of there alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Meggy's Apartment Complex_

Meggy was in her apartment with Axol when all of a sudden they here the front door knocking. Curious, Axol peaks out on the eyehole and to his shock, he sees the leader of the Inkling leader of Killer Ink. Axol looks back at Meggy relaxing after she was tired and calls out to her.

"Um, Meggy." Axol called out to her. "The Killer Ink leader that you beat at the Splatfest tournament is here to see you."

Meggy looks at Axol for a brief moment, feeling insecure. "Could you explain what she wants from us?"

"Very well, I'll go ask her that." Axol opens the door. The Inkling Leader of "Killer Ink" widened his smile and "greeted" gesture, Axol gulped. "Hello, um, what can we do for you?"

"Oh, nothing much." He replied, noticing Meggy in the Living Room. "I would like to congratulate Meggy for her victory if you don't mind."

"Very well..." Axol looked at Meggy for a brief moment. "She says that he wants to congratulate on your victory on the Splatfest."

After a brief moment of silence, Meggy raises her voice again. "You can let her in."

"Uh, Meggy. Are you sure?" Axol was looking worried, noticing the Killer Ink leader's smug face.

"It's okay, Axol." Meggy sighed as she grumbled. "Let. Her. In."

Axol sighed and politely showed the Killer Ink leader to Meggy. "Meggy, what a nice surprise." She clasps his hands together. "I must say, I'm proud that a human like you could win the Splatfest tournament so easily."

Meggy got up from her couch and gave a bit of a nasty stare to her. "...I can understand that, but I won't forgive you for what you did." She looked hard on him. "If you're here to congratulate me instead of mocking me, I would advise you against doing so."

The leader of Killer Ink was looking more suspicious but suddenly raised a handshake. "Well, no offense. You're right. Let's shake hands shall we?"

Meggy started to look concerned, Axol was nowhere in her sight and she looked worried. "You're not pulling some kind of trick are you?"

"Nonsense! Let's just shake hands and forget all this ever happened!" She still insisted. Meggy sighed.

"Well... Alright." Meggy placed her right on hers, all of a sudden, the loud scream came from Axol who looked very beat up and didn't have his magical pen with him.

**"MEGGY! WATCH OUT! IT'S A TRAP!"**

The power of her apartment turned a pitch-black for a second, Meggy turned confused and panicked for a moment. Suddenly, the Killer Ink leader pulled out a pocket knife and attacked Meggy. After Meggy notices a sharp blade coming to her, she pulls it away from at a distance. She hears fighting coming out of the hallway outside of her apartment complex, seeing that Axol was also fighting her team. Meggy kept out struggling, as a few cuts reach to her face and started bleeding. Scared, Meggy picks up a book and bashes the Killer Ink leader's face with it.

Angered, the Killer Ink pounded Meggy to the ground with a face full of Anger and rage boiling within her face. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM ME!"

Meggy quickly kicks the Killer Ink's leader groin, stunning her a bit, she then pushes her to the wall where a few objects and Desti's portrait falls face on her. "Ouch! You stinking human! How could you!"

Suddenly, one of the members of the Killer Ink came into her apartment and lit it on fire with a lighter.

"I-I have to get Meggy out of there..." Axol coughed, the smoke got very intense quickly.

Meggy picks up her apartment phone, wiping the blood off her face. "Guys! Fishy Boopkins! Tari! Saiko! Killer Ink broke into my apartment to murder me! I need help!"

At Peach's Castle, Tari was the first to pick up the phone to her distress call. "EVERYONE! MEGGY IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Mario who was eating a plate of spaghetti on his face down looked up and was like. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Oh no!" Luigi was suddenly distressed. "Everyone, we have to hurry to Meggy's place before's she's killed!"

"We gotta get there fast!" Fishy Boopkins. "I'll call a taxi, hopefully it will get here on time!"

Back at Meggy's place, the fight still continued. The Killer Ink leader stood up with the flame all around Meggy's apartment and gives her a sadistic grin.

"Meggy, you may have torn up my victory at the Splatfest. I must say. You were a good opponent." He mocked her as Meggy gave her a sadistic stare, she then notices Desti's photo with her heel next to a bed of flame. "But now, I will tear your touching victory apart." She smashes her photo in the fire and Meggy gives a huge gasp of tears.

"I-I... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Meggy picked sharp flaming object similar to a dagger.

Both Meggy and the Killer Ink team leader both charged at each other in the battle against flame and fury. Meggy cut some of her chests with the sharp flaming object she wielded, but the Killer Ink leader refused to yield. Rather, she plunges the knife slightly to her hip. She screeches in pain, but she refused to stand down. Meggy plunges sharp objects faster and faster, each making a slight cut to her face. The Killer Ink pounced on Meggy and pins her to the ground, she tries to stab her fatally to her chest, but Meggy both of her arms before she could. She tries pushing down to her chest as Meggy makes a brace for impact as the blade reaches to her chest. As pain seeps into Meggy, she sees a window of opportunity and knee kicks her to the chest away from her next to flaming objects and Splatfest statue.

Outside, Mario and all of his friends arrive at front of Meggy's complex where Firefighters (Teletubbies) are dousing out the flames.

"Swagmaster, are you sure this will work!?" Chris told to Swagmaster.

"Don't worry, Chris." Swagmaster continued dousing out the flames more. "I ordered a full-on evacuation to swag master heaven just right down the street." Chris notices people going across the street but still getting injured by cars and stuff. "No one will get hurt."

"Oh no..." Tari covered her mouth in shock and tears.

"Damn it, we were too late!" Bob cursed beneath his breath.

"MEGGY! ARE YOU ALIVE UP THERE!?" Fishy Boopkins spoke up beneath his breath.

Suddenly, Axol came out of the apartment complex all smoked and beaten up, SMG4 was the first to speak up. "Axol! Oh my god! Are you all alright!? Where's Meggy!?"

"Meggy is... Still... Inside..." Axol collapsed on the ground. Shocking everyone.

"Get an ambulance! Quickly!" Fishy Boopkins pleaded.

Back inside Meggy's Apartment, she was ready to jump through the flames from what she remembered during the Splatfest Tournament. However, something caught her right leg.

"Meggy... You're not... Getting away from me." The Killer Ink leader who was still alive was burning in her apartment with flames covering her entire body.

"No! Never! Not in Desti's name will I die FOR YOU!" Meggy looked back at him with a face filled with rage.

"Then you upset me." The Killer Ink leader tried to pull her into the fire. "I am taking you with me."

Meggy kept kicking her and kicking, but it was no use. Suddenly, she sees the Splatfest Trophy still hung up ready to fall amongst the debris. She throws the sharp object at the hatchet and then it pops off, causing the Trophy to fall on her head and bludgeoned it down on her. Meggy, noticed her body going cold all of a sudden. Which is not common for an Inkling, until suddenly, she realizes she wasn't waking up.

_"No... I couldn't have." _Meggy was getting scared for a minute, then she shook her mind off. _"N-No! Gotta stay focused! I have to get out of this place!"_

Meggy jumped through the fire by fire, the whole apartment complex was burning down due to Swagmaster and Chris's incompetence as Firefighters. As she stumbled upon what appeared to be light, she managed to jump out of the flames before everything exploded and everyone can see someone coming out. The whole building collapsed.

"Everyone! Look over there, it's Meggy!" Luigi pointed.

"N-No way... She made it out of there." Axol coughed, he had trouble breathing. They all noticed Meggy was unconscious.

"Meggy wake up! MEGGY!" Boopkins tried to wake up Meggy but to no avail.

_Hospital_  
_Emergency Room_

Meggy and Axol were both in their beds next to each other, embracing now that they survived from the Killer Ink's squad's attack at their apartment complex. They were both relieved they made it out of there, however, Meggy still had one thing rolling in the mind that made her worry.

"Axol, I have to ask you something." Meggy looked at him.

"Yes, Meggy?" Axol replied.

"The Killer Ink team leader... I think I killed her." Meggy told him.

Axol widened his eyes, he didn't actually kill the squad since they were arrested for the attempted murder and arson but was confused. "Killed her? What do you mean?"

"That Splatfest Trophy I won, it actually fell on her during the struggle." Meggy teared up in guilt. "If the police are investigating this, then does this mean I will be arrested for murder right?"

"I-I... No, Meggy. You didn't kill anyone." Axol tried to deny, his face was full of worry. "We just got out of there, okay? No need to panic."

"...Alright, I'll keep what you said in mind." Meggy tried to not get worried. But she suddenly heard the commotion outside of her room.

_Hospital Lobby_

"Oh, geez. I hope Meggy gets well." Boopkins was sniffing in worry.

"She'll be alright, stop crying geez!" Saiko sighed in frustration.

"Huh?" Tari turned over to a group of people coming towards them. "Hey look, it's the police!"

"What's going on here?" Mario asked them stupidly.

"Hi! I'm Detective Jeeves here on the case." Jeeves said presenting his badge based on his new job. "I am here to arrest Meggy on the First-Degree Murder of the Killer Ink leader."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Boopkins suddenly opposed this. "YOU CAN'T ARREST MEGGY! THEY STARTED THIS WHOLE FLAME! AND EVEN IF SHE DID KILL HER... It was justified self-defense!"

"Yeah! What the hell is your problem!?" Saiko turned angry ready harm the officers.

"...It's not self-defense." Jeeves shook his head. "Rather, Meggy decided to finish the blow when she gave up harming her."

"No!" Tari turned sad. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, I'm afraid we have to." Jeeves shook his head again more. "When Meggy is recovered, we'll have her sent to court the next morning. I will see you all later."

"I'm sorry, Meggy..." Fishy Boopkins looked down sad.

_The Next Day_  
_Inkpolis Courtroom_

"Meggy, under the direct order of this court." The Inkling Judge read his notes. "How do you plead for the First-Degree Murder of the Killer Ink leader?"

"I plead guilty that's what." Meggy who was now on a wheelchair said.

The crowd gasped, but Mario and his friends screamed in shock. **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

"Yep, it's over." Meggy sighed as she looked at Axol distressed. "Axol, thanks for helping. I only did this to win for Desti. Other than that, there is nothing else I have left to do."

"Before you take me away, Your Honor." Meggy asked him nicely. "What is sentence?"

"I don't see the remorse for murdering her..." The Judge saw, he then concluded. "Your sentence shall be death."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axol yelled at the Judge. "Why not a life sentence without parole instead!? What made you think of that!?"

"I have none to give, take her away!" The Judge ordered, he banged on his gavel. Concluding the trial.

_Prison_  
_Death Row_

Meggy takes a deep breath from her last call with Axol and all of her friends. She stares out the window where she sees the vision of Desti looking at her close to the sun and smiling at her with rejoicing. Meggy smiled, this was the last moment of her life. Well, at least to her it is. Her friends have no said goodbye to her in grief and were ready to experience her execution once it sets in.

"Meggy! You're next!" 

The End. Or is it..?


	2. Innocence

_Peach's Castle_

"Come on, guys!" Fishy Boopkins was crying hard. "We have to figure out some way to prove she is innocent!"

"This looks like a job for... Detective Mario!" Mario wore his detective suit. Everyone of his friends brings a TV set that includes the recording inside Meggy's Apartment to view the brawl that happened. Luckily, the recording was fireproof when they got it. Thanks to Bob.

"Alright, let's tuck this sucker in and see what has happened." Bob puts the tape inside the VCR. The TV reveals to showcase the whole scene and at the ending where the Killer Ink leader was about to die, everyone shocks wide open. They see that the knife Meggy threw actually missed, the Killer Ink leader then takes that knife, and throws above to where the statue hatchet was. So A, she could kill himself with what he wants as her murder weapon. And B, to frame Meggy as a murderer so that the already deceased culprit can pin her to soil her reputation.

"OH MY GOD, WE ACTUALLY GOT IT!" Luigi said in tears of shock and joy.

"Let's get moving, guys!" SMG4 hollered. All of Mario's friends ran to where the Death Row station is.

_Death Row_  
_Electric Chair_

"Ladies and Gentlement of Inkpolis! We here live to witness the Splatfest Tournament Champion Meggy Spletzer executed for the First-Degree Murder of the Killer Ink team leader!" The Inkling broadcaster said pointing his camera to Meggy is while reading his paper. "Professor E. Gadd has already introduced his first death row machine to the prison officials, so it's no surprise to see that the first victim would be the one to help her."

Professor E. Gadd looked sad but shook his head knowing what Meggy had done. "...There's nothing I can help you with. I must take off."

"T-That's alright." Meggy sighed with the Electric Chair helmet stuck to her head.

"Meggy, I guess that means goodbye right?" Axol tapped on the glass in a sad tone. "I mean, we had fun times you know? So, this is where all it ends then."

"Axol, it's fine." Meggy smiled, tears leaking outside of her eyes down her cheeks. "I'm going to see Desti sometime in the afterlife and tell her what I've achieved to make it this far. I couldn't have done if it weren't for you and my friends."

"I-I see." Axol suddenly began to cry. "G-Goodbye, Meggy. It's been fun!"

"No hard feelings." Meggy sulked down.

Detective Jeeves was eating popcorn while wearing plastic-like glasses. "Heh! Heh! Watching from this execution with the best seat on and I can watch in 3D!" He pointed his glasses at the camera to show how sparkling they are!

"Enough talk!" The Inkling wearing a black hood said. "Pull the lever, Executioner!"

And so, the Executioner placed his hand on the lever and begins to pull it straight down. Meggy closes her eyes and stops crying.

...

...

...

...

**OBJECTION!**

"Wait! We have evidence of Meggy's innocence!" Fishy Boopkins yelled out to everyone.

Jeeves turned around, looking very gruntled. "She has already proved Guilty to this offense and her execution is ready to commence! Begone, I say!"

**NOT SO FAST!**

"Wait just a minute!" Mario pulled out the tape and his friends show him the VCR TV. "Here is the video of her innocence!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa..?" Jeeves looked confused, the Inklings began to notice and scratch their chins.

"Play it Mario!" Fishy Bookings yelled. Mario quickly inserts the tape into the VCR and starts playing.

Everyone's eyes widened when they noticed that Meggy actually missed the hatchet! And then seeing the Killer Inkling Team leader killing himself to paint Meggy as a murderer! This is madness!

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Jeeves yelled at the sky that his first case has fallen.

"Well, well..." The Judge Inkling came out of the bathroom in the Execution to see the recording and reconvenes his verdict. "It seems this evidence overturns your 'Guilty' plea. I find the defendant, Meggy Spletzer."

**NOT GUILTY**

Everyone threw confetti at each other as Meggy is let out from the execution room. The first thing she sees were her friends running to her and Axol was the first to hug her.

"MEGGY!" Everyone yelled in happiness and joy. Meggy cries in tears in joy as everyone group hugs.

_30 Minutes Later..._  
_Outside the Death Row Station_

Meggy and all her friends were outside cheering. With everybody else from Inkpolis coming to congratulating her.

"Thank you, all of you." Meggy looked down on the ground happy. "I-I was going to the sky to see Desti, but your help wasn't needed."

"Nah, you're alright when you stick with us." Fishy Boopkins said.

"Yeah! Espiecally when you got me behind your back!" Saiko pleaded with her Undying Loyalty.

"I see." Meggy sighed.

"Meggy." Tari called, Meggy looks at her. "Look, since you've lost your trophy... We brought you a new one!"

"Really?" Meggy placed her hand on her mouth.

Callie and Marie came with a TOTALLY brand new trophy. "Meggy, you've earned this no matter what as the leader of Splat Squad." They then continued to put the Trophy in front of her, shinier and glossier. "Here! Make sure you don't get blind!"

"T-Thank you!" Meggy hugged the thing so hard, it was a dream come true. "This symbolizes what I achieved for a friend whom I thought was my rival!"

"Aw, don't cry." Tari patted her on the back.

"Yep! Group Hug time!" Mario called, and all of his friends including her best friend Axol & E. Gadd joined in. "We're always here for you Meggy. No matter what!"

Desti looks at her in the sky in Heaven, she slightly smirks before walking away to where she truly belongs. "...No matter what."

The End

P.S. Axol has a brand new Magical Drawing Pen and Meggy gets her apartment complex rebuilt including Desti's photo. **SUGOI!**


End file.
